emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
What Price Love (3rd June 2008)
Plot Val storms round to see Lisa when the tablecloths aren't delivered on the morning of the contest. On arrival, Val is knocked unconscious when Lisa accidentally opens the door into her face. Lisa agrees to allow Eli to take care of Val while she delivers the table cloths, but on her return she finds that Eli has taken Val hostage in the barn. Eli insists that there's money to be made from Val's capture, since she's getting married. A newly awakened Val is horrified to hear the revelation and this turns to fury as she's filled in on Eric's cheapskate wedding plans. Shocking the Dingles, Val insists that the ransom continue, providing she gets a cut. In agreement, Eli makes the call. Eric is distraught to hear of Val's kidnapping and breaks down when he realises he doesn't have the funds to pay the ransom. However, remembering Lisa's hasty retreat after dropping off the table cloths, Eric smells Dingle involvement. After interrogating the Dingles and them denying any involvement, Eric opens up to the family and reveals that he truly wanted to give Val her perfect wedding. Hearing his sincerity, Val pops up, hoping for a reconciliation. However, Eric is aghast and a massive argument erupts between the pair with both insisting the wedding is off. The Dingles quickly grow tired of the war of words and decide to take matters into their own hands. Zak bundles Eric and Val into the van and heads to the village. Will either make it to the church on time? Also, Marlon is the epitome of stress as he prepares for the judges' arrival. He reaches the neurotic pinnacle when the vegetable delivery fails to materialise and sends all and sundry off to find the ingredients needed for his dishes. In the midst of the anarchy, the judges arrive early and Marlon comes face-to-face with celebrity chef Antony Worrall-Thompson. Despite an unrecognisable menu, Marlon passes inspection with flying colours and is over the moon when Antony suggests he'd like to discuss future culinary ideas. Is Marlon about to become Emmerdale's very own master chef? Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Sharon Lambert - Victoria Hawkins *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Trudy Manning - Genevieve Allenbury *Antony Worrall-Thompson - as himself Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and backroom *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard and barn *Val's Interiors - Factory floor and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Cricket Pavilion *Cricketer's Row *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Dingles van *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Helicopter Notes *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Valerie by The Zutons (cover version by Mark Ronson feat. Amy Winehouse) plays over a montage of Eric and Val's wedding. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title